


Bet me(I can’t  make my dreams come true)

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily has always wanted a motorcycle that she can’t afford. A fluke meeting at a bar one night gets her a side job rescuing pretty girls from drunken frat boys. That’s how she meets Aubrey Posen





	Bet me(I can’t  make my dreams come true)

Emily has had her eyes on a 2012 Harley Davidson heritage softail classic for as long as she can remember. The bike shop down the street from her job has one in the display window that gives her a pure shot of adrenaline. 

The one and only time she’s ever thought that love at first sight might truly exist. It’s wicked cherry red with chrome for days, leather saddlebags, and white wall tires. When you open up the exhaust you could literally rattle windows when you crank that bad boy up. With the four barrel carb you could do zero to sixty in six seconds flat. 

Emily can’t wait for the day when she’ll be cruising the backroads with a gorgeous girl riding behind her. Holding her tightly as they lean in to the curves. She’ll be completely decked out in a leather jacket and pants, with some of those bad ass biker boots she loves so much.

Bikes are expensive though, and being a mechanic pays the bills, but there isn’t much leftover for frivolous things like eight thousand dollar motorcycles. 

Emily has been saving up for months, but she wants that bike now before it gets sold to someone else. Someone who won’t love it and appreciate it nearly as much as she will. Or god forbid some old geezer who’ll park it in their garage and keep it covered for most of its life. No, a bike like that is like a woman and deserves to be ridden hard, fast, and often.

Every Friday night Emily and her coworker Beca trade in their greasy overalls and ball caps for jeans and curls. They are almost always getting hit on by gross frat boys from the nearby college. Beca thinks it’s hilarious and Emily thinks it’s annoying. 

One Friday night however, Emily and Beca sit back and watch as three of the same guys that are usually trying to get in their pants, try unsuccessfully to get the number of a gorgeous woman at the bar. 

Then inspiration strikes Emily. She gets out of her chair and walks over to the douchey frat guys. 

“Hey guys, I bet you twenty bucks a piece I can get her phone number.” Emily says as she eyes up the leggy brunette sitting on the barstool. 

“You think you have more game than the three of us? Go for it.” The ringleader of the ass clowns laughs cockily.

“Fine, but a deal is a deal. No backing out.” Emily says as she shakes hands with the three morons.

Emily walks up to the brunette and smiles sheepishly at the go to hell look she receives. 

“I already told your friends I’m not interested. I don’t know why they sent you over here, but I’m not going home with any of them.” The brunette says as she looks over Emily’s shoulder at the guys who are staring back intently.

“They didn’t send me over here, I volunteered. I have a preposition for you. I bet the three Stooges twenty bucks a piece that I could get your phone number. Wait, wait, wait before you look at me like that. You give me a fake number and I give you thirty of my sixty bucks and we both walk away winners. What do you say?” Emily says with a wink and a shoulder nudge.

“Sit down and have a drink with me and then you have yourself a deal.” The brunette says as she signals for the bartender.

Emily gladly takes a seat on the stool beside the brunette and tells the bartender she’ll have a rum and coke. 

“So what made you decide to trick them into owing you sixty bucks?” The brunette asked as they sat sipping their drinks.

“I have my eye on a badass motorcycle and those guys are always trying to hit on girls who are so not interested. I figured they owe me for all of my troubles.” Emily shrugged as she finished her drink.

“Sounds like you have the right idea.” The brunette pulls a napkin from the pile on her left side and reaches into her clutch and pulls out a pen. 

“Here’s my number,” she says with a wink. “You keep the sixty bucks, you don’t owe me anything. I hope you get that bike.” 

And that’s how Emily’s side job begins. Every weekend she gets four or five fake numbers and meets some pretty interesting girls in the process.

This Friday night though, there is a blonde at the bar that has everyone’s attention. Emily has even caught herself staring a few times. 

She is gorgeous. Blonde ringlets falling down past her shoulders, a baby blue sundress that falls mid thigh over crossed legs that look like they go on for days, and cowboy boots. 

The frat guys that have paid Emily so well over the last few months are practically falling over themselves trying to get the blondes attention. She just sits there sipping her white wine as if she’s not disrupting the entire bar with her presence.

Emily is really feeling this girl, she can totally picture her being the one on the back of her bike holding her close. Beca notices her best friend getting lost in her thoughts again and snaps her fingers in her face.

“Earth to Em.” Beca says laughing as Emily has to literally shake herself back to the present.

“I’m sorry Becs, what were you saying?” Emily says as a flush of red makes its way to her cheeks because she knows she’s been caught staring again. 

“Why don’t you just go get her number like you have been doing for every damsel in distress?” Beca asks, not really sure why Emily is suddenly so shy. 

“I don’t know Beca, there’s something different about this girl. The vibe is different.” Emily practically whines. 

“It’s not like you to get all shy around a pretty girl. Your confidence is part of your charm. Get your ass over there and take a chance dude.” Beca says giving Emily a little nudge towards the bar.

Emily finally decides to sack up and get paid at the very least. She straightens her shoulders, puffs out her chest and makes her way over to the right nimrods who are fighting over who’s going to go hit on the blonde first.

“Guys, guys, guys you’re wasting your time! That lovely lady right there, is going to give me her number. The rest of you don’t stand a chance.” Emily says as she starts to regain her confidence in the face of the losers that she’s surrounded by.

“You think you can melt that ice queen? With what your pretty face? Go ahead and try then. Two hundred bucks says you don’t have a chance.” Says the cockiest member of the frat pack. 

“Oh you’re so on dude.” Emily says as she saunters over to the blonde and puts on her biggest dimple popping smile. 

The blonde looks up from her drink for half a second before looking back down like she’s bored.

“Can I help you?” She asks Emily as she bounces her straw in and out of her drink.

“As a matter of fact you can. Look in that mirror above the bar and check out those assholes gathered around the pool tables.” Emily says as she flicks her eyes up and in the direction she wants the blonde to look in. 

“Okay I see a bunch of dickwads, but these places are always full of dickwads so that’s nothing new.” The blonde says as she rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders at Emily. 

“Well this particular group of dickwads just bet me two hundred bucks that I couldn’t get your number. So if you want an easy hundred bucks you should play along and write a fake number on one of those napkins and pretend like you’re enjoying talking to me.” Emily says matter of factly.

“Oh my god, it’s you.” The blonde said suddenly enthusiastic.

“Me who? You lost me.” Emily says confused by the turn the conversation is taking.

“A few months ago my friend Stacie was in here. She said a gorgeous brunette was trying to earn money for a motorcycle and was swooping in and keeping girls from being bothered by a bunch of meatheads. I figured she was over exaggerating like she always does. And yet, here you are. Gorgeous and rescuing me from meatheads.” The blonde says with the prettiest smile Emily has ever seen.

“Awe, did you just call me gorgeous? I feel like I should at least know your real name now.” Emily says with an embarrassed flush of her cheeks.

“My name is Aubrey and I’m not going to give you a fake number I’m giving you my real number and I want you to use it.” Aubrey says as she hands Emily a napkin with her number on it. 

“Oh I will absolutely use it, Aubrey, thank you.” Emily says as she slips the napkin into her pocket.  
—————-Five Years Later————

Aubrey is sitting on her front porch watching the traffic, waiting for her fiancé to come pick her up. 

Her smile grows significantly as she hears the engine of Emily’s motorcycle from two blocks away. And then there she is dressed in her black leather jacket and leather pants. Grease smudges on her cheeks as she pulls her helmet off and smiles at Aubrey. 

“Hey pretty girl, want a ride?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Emily helps Aubrey buckle into her helmet and kisses her hands as the climb on the bike. 

“Hold on tight.” Emily says as Aubrey wraps herself around her. 

“Always.” Aubrey replies as she buries her face in Emily’s hair and holds on for the next adventure of their life.


End file.
